It Started From The Wreakage
by JeanaStar
Summary: Max tries to deal with the aftermath of his and Neil's relationship. Continuation of "It Ended Before It Started".


Harrison knocked on the bedroom door. Nikki stood beside him, shuffling impatiently.

"Go away," came Max's muffled response.

"Max, please let me in. Nikki is here too. We're both worried."

A moment passed with nothing happening. Nikki spoke up.

"C'mon Max. Please let us in? I've got brownies."

"...Are they dark chocolate?"

"You know it!"

After another moment of silence, Max hesitantly unlocked the door. The other two teens walked into the room.

Max's side of the bedroom was an utter mess. Of course, Harrison had already known this, and had also warned Nikki. The girl's own room at her home was just as messy, but that was for a completely different reason.

Max had been reduced to a hurricane of a wreck.

It only made sense for the room to follow suit.

Nikki set the tray of brownies in front of Max, and he rolled over from his position on the floor to grab some.

"Thought you'd like to stuff your face with some decadent goodness."

"Thanks, Nik."

The trio sat in silence for a moment.

"Max, don't eat those so fast. Or all at once. Or. Maybe don't eat all of them."

"Hare, I'm gonna eat 'em all, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I just don't want you to get sick."

"Maybe I _want_ to get sick."

"Okay, I'm taking the brownies away."

"What, no, give them back! Nikki, do something!"

"Nikki, please don't tell me you gave Max the _entire tray._ " The teens turned to face David, who had face palmed in disapproval.

"Yeah, sorry David. Didn't think this through."

"Max, how many did you eat?"

Max shrugged. David took the tray. "You can have some more brownies later, Max." The parent turned to the others. "Do you two want any snacks or anything?"

"Nah."

"No thanks."

David nodded and left. Max sighed.

"He just had to take away my precious dessert."

"Well to be fair, you were scarfing it down like there was no tomorrow."

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat so fast."

"Shut it, Hare."

Max folded his arms under his head, glancing over at Nikki.

"So. I, uh...heard from Harrison that you beat up Neil."

"Yeah, he deserved it."

"..."

"No one else knows exactly what happened, if you're wondering. Well, besides Preston, but. We figured it was fine to tell him at least _part_ of the situation."

"All he really knows is that Neil hurt you."

"...Good. People don't need to know. And, Preston knowing about it is fine, so just. Just make sure this doesn't spread around."

"Yeah, don't worry. We've got this." Harrison patted Max's shoulder.

"Oh, you should probably know that David brought up the situation with Neil's parents."

"Uggggggh."

"Yeah, so now he's grounded, and they're gonna have Neil start taking some anger management classes."

"...Good." Harrison tapped his chin in thought.

"Maybe he'll start taking medicine like David to keep his anger under control?"

"...Maybe…"

"...Max. We're gonna make sure this _never_ happens again."

"Yes, Nikki is right. No one's gonna hurt you again, okay?"

Max wiped his eyes.

"...I hope you're right…"

"Of course we're right!" Nikki stated confidently. "And we'll always be."

Max looked up at the girl and boy before him.

"...Thank you, guys. You...don't know how much it means to me that you're staying beside me in this." Harrison took Max's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Of course, Max. We'll always stick together."

"No matter what." Nikki added.

X-X-X-X

Max sat next to David with a heavy sigh. David took out his earphones, turning to the teenager.

"You okay?"

"..."

David waited patiently for Max's response.

"...I bumped into Neil in the hall today."

David placed a hand on Max's shoulder.

"I...miss him. I _miss_ him, David."

"I know, Max. You were best friends for so long…"

" _And_ he was my boyfriend. I just -" Max sighed again, putting his face in his hands. "David…"

"Yes?"

"Am I ever gonna find someone again?"

"Of course you will, Max."

"...I -"

"Max. You are a wonderful person, and anyone would be lucky to have you. You'll find the right person one day, I assure you. For now, though, maybe focus more on friendship, alright?" Max leaned into David's side.

"...Alright."

"You don't gotta worry about love just yet, okay?" David squeezed Max's shoulder. "You're still young. Let it take time, Max."

"...Alright."

Max wasn't sure if he could keep David's words to heart.

X-X-X-X

Harrison turned from his locker to see none other than Neil standing before him with a nervous expression. He glared at him.

"What the _frick_ do you want."

"I, uh…"

"Look, if you are trying to send an apology through me, I'm not sending it to Max. You gotta apologize to his face." The magic kid stepped closer, jabbing a finger into the other boy's chest. "But don't you _dare_ go up to him and try to have some heartfelt, sappy reunion. It's not gonna work. Not after what you did. He's gonna need time."

"I - I know, I just…" Neil switched from raptor style hands to wringing his fingers together. "I...Yeah, okay, this was pointless. I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll go now."

"Good riddance."

A few hallways down, Max was switching his textbooks with the other things in his locker, when Preston leaned against the opened door.

"What do you want, Preston."

"You doing alright, Max?"

"...I'm fine."

"Yes, I'm sure you're just dandy. You need a break."

"What?"

"You need a break. Hangout with me after school, I've got something to show you."

"And why should I even bother?"

"You'll like it, c'mon."

"...You know what? Fine. Take me wherever. I'll tell Hare to go home without me. But I swear, if this is some boring frickin' thing - "

"It won't be. Trust me." Preston smiled. Max sighed, then smiled back.

X-X-X-X

"Preston."

"Yeah?"

"This is…"

Max turned slowly, taking everything in. He had no idea that there had been a carnival happening in the town over. It was a small one, but there was still plenty of stuff going on.

Max looked up at Preston, smile forming on his face.

"What are you waiting for, Max? Go. Have fun."

"This is gonna be awesome!"

Max ran off, and Preston laughed.

He picked up his phone.

"Yeah, Nikki. We're at the carnival now. Yeah, I'm keeping my eye on him, don't worry. You guys'll get here soon, right? Splendid!"

The teen hung up, and followed after the Indian boy.

X-X-X-X

Later that afternoon, Max lay on the grass besides Preston. Harrison and Nikki joined them on the ground.

"That was probably the most fun I've had in awhile!" Harrison said, rolling over to face Max. Nikki did the same.

"Yeah! Next time there's a carnival or some other event, we should definitely try to go again!"

Max lay silent.

"...Max? You awake?"

Preston poked Max's stomach, and he swatted the theatre kid's hands away.

"Can't I just lay down and do nothing in peace? I'm tired."

"We're all tired, Max. But yeah, you've been having some rough days as of late, so I suppose you're more justified." Preston stood, holding out a hand. "We should get going now." Max took the offered hand, and stood as well. As the four walked away from the carnival, Max kept his eyes on his and Preston's interlocking hands.

He wasn't sure why Preston hadn't let go.

But his grip was soft, and it felt nice to cling to.

It felt...safe.

So Max held on.


End file.
